El pasado siempre alcanza
by Alles
Summary: Eve es una chica que tiene una vida aparentente normal, odia la escuela y sobre todo a las maestras Chase y McLean; pero todo cambia cuando a su escuela llega un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes mar; su llegada no sólo moverá su mundo sino al de muchos otros alrededor, trayendo a sus vidas un pasado que aún duele.
1. Chapter 1

Desde que tengo memoria la escuela siempre ha sido un lugar no muy agradable para mi, estas encerrada todo el tiempo, y si como en mi caso eres una antisocial, no tienes muchos buenos amigos. Pero en este momento mi molestia no era por ninguno de esos motivos sino por mi profesora...La maestra Chase era muy bonita (para una mujer de su edad), cabello rubio ondeado, alta y esbelta; pero lo que más resaltaba en ella eran sus ojos grises, siempre frios y calculadores, que iban tan a juego con su personalidad, estricta y mandona. Ella siempre estaba sola y nadie sabía nada de su vida personal, si tenía esposo y/o hijos (aunque no creo que alguien la pueda aguantar XD).

¿Por qué pensaba tanto en ella? Pues porque estaba parada frente a la clase (alumnos) y me acababa de preguntar algo que si no hubiera sido porque mis nervios me traicionaron, creo que podría haber respondido bien.

-Ehh...mmm...- fue lo único que pude decir, pero felizmente para mi buena suerte alguien tocó la puerta.

-Pase- mandó ella

Un chico entró al salón y para ser sincera casi me quedo si aire. Él era muy guapo; alto, piel blanca, cabello negro despeinado y ojos verde mar...de ensueño.

-Buenos días- el chico entró - mi nombre es Ian Jackson, hoy es mi primer día en la escuela y me toca este salón-

Al parecer yo no fui la única que se quedó sin aire, la maestra Chase parecía muy sorprendida, pero pronto volvió a ser la misma.

-Muy bien señor Jackson, siéntese en una carpeta vacía - ordenó ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

Ian se sentó en una carpeta junto a mí y aunque suene a acosadora, yo no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo(no soy tan obvia :P), enserio era el chico más lindo que había visto en mi vida, aunque...¿que tantos chicos pudo haber visto una chica de 18 años con mi tan rara personalidad?

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, aunque de vez en cuando veía que la maestra le daba unas miradas extrañas a Ian. Cuando terminó la clase él se acercó a mí.

-Hola, me senté junto a ti en la clase- me sonrió

-Sí...- fue lo único que dije *mátenme*

-No sé si tú...podrías...decirme los temas de la clase- me dijo avergonzado - estoy un poco perdido-

-Claro- dije rápidamente -, sí puedo- le sonreí

-¿Me dices camino a la salida?- me preguntó.

Ok- le dije y fuimos caminando.

-Tengo taller de latín, nunca he visto un taller de esos en una escuela y eso que he estado en varias- rió.

-Lo sé, pero aquí sí hay y yo también he estado en varias escuelas-

-¿También te expulsaron de todas?- sonrió divertidito-No.

-No, claro que no- reí -muchas mudanzas, pero entonces a ti si te expulsaron-

-La verdad sí, dicen que soy muy problemático, aunque juro que los problemas vienen a mi, yo no los busco- fingió una mirada inocente, sólo reí y sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos en el portón de la escuela.

-Oh, lo siento, no te dije nada de los temas de la clase- me disculpé.

-No te preocupes, ambos nos distrajimos- me sonrió - la clase vuelve a tocar en unos días, aún tenemos tiempo-

-Por cierto...me llamo Eve- le dije.

-Adiós Eve- dijo yéndose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola otra vez...**

 **Se suponía que el anterior y este eran un sólo capítulo, pero creí que sería muy largo...en realidad al principio esto era algo así como un one shot, ahí quedaba toda la historia...pero luego alguien me dijo que parecía la introducción de una historia ¿será? :/**

 **Siento mucho si tiene errores ortográficos, de redacción o sentido; uso el word de mi celular para escribir y aveces es muy malo conmigo XD**

 **Alguien me preguntó cuantos años tenía Annabeth, creo aquí se responderá masomenos su pregunta.**

 **Espero que guste.**

Semanas pasaron y todos los días veía a Ian, nos habíamos vuelto muy amigos y siempre conversábamos en el patio. Un día, después de salir de clase de francés me di cuenta de que había olvidado mi diccionario en el salón, así que regresé, pero cuando estaba llegando oí unas voces, eran las maestras Chase y McLean.

-¿Estás segura que es él?- preguntó la maestra de francés.

-Sí- decía entre sollozos la maestra Chase -su cabello, sus ojos...todo...se parece mucho a Percy-

-Eso no nos dice nada, puede ser otro hijo de Poseidón- ¿cómo el dios?

-Se llama Ian Jackson y no sé qué hacer, no puedo ni mirarlo sin recordar...- se le quebró la voz ¿hablaban de Ian? ¿Por qué?

-No llores amiga- no sabía que ellas eran amigas, casi nunca las había visto juntas.

Me acerqué más y por la ventana pude ver toda la escena, la maestra McLean estaba abrazando a la maestra Chase mientras esta lloraba; por primera vez en mi vida sentí mucha pena por ella, se veía realmente destrozada, aunque no entendía el por qué.

En ese momento vi a una señora acercarse, yo me escondí tras una columna y cuando escuche la puerta del salón cerrarse volví a salir...y juro que iba a irme, pero al escuchar el nombre de la señora sentí que debía quedarme ¿Sally Jackson? ¿Acaso era la abuela de Ian?

-Piper, es un gusto volver a verte, pero puedes dejarme a solas con Annabeth- preguntó la señora en tono serio.

-Está bien Sally- dicho esto la maestra se fue por la puerta trasera del salón.

-Sally, yo...-

-Ian me habló mucho de ti- dijo la señora mirándola fijamente.

-Tiene 18 ¿por qué aún no va al campamento?-

-Porque no quiero que termine igual que Percy y mientras no sepa la verdad sobre su origen puedo seguir ocultándolo- ¿su origen? ¿Ocultándolo de qué? ¿Quién es Percy?

-Es un chico listo, lo averiguará-

-Yo sé que es un chico listo, después de todo fui yo quien lo crió desde que nació- dijo en tono acusatorio -sólo vine hasta aquí para decirte que no le menciones nada acerca de su procedencia...o sus padres-

-No le diré nada- la maestra se veía triste.

-Eso espero-

Yo estaba a punto de irme cuando sentí a alguien tras de mí, eran Ian y una chica que no había visto antes, quise decirles que bajaran la voz, pero fue muy tarde.

-Eve...¿La maestra McLean está en el aula?- me preguntó Ian

-No...no sé, toquemos la puerta- dije nerviosa y toqué con la esperanza de que no se hayan dado cuenta que las espiaba, pero creo que sí lo hicieron porque parecía que la maestra quería asesinarme con la mirada, no obstante entramos.

-¿Abuela? ¿Qué haces aquí? No he hecho nada malo- dijo Ian a la señora dentro del salón.

-Solamente vine a conversar con tus maestros- le sonrió dulcemente, wow, que cambios los de esta señora porque luego miró a la chica y volvió a estar sombría.

-Bueno...la señorita Williams- señaló a la joven de su costado -quiere conversar con la profesora McLean ¿Ella está por aquí?-

-Buenos días- saludó la chica y tanto la señora Jackson como la maestra Chase la miraron de una forma muy extraña.

-Chicos- dijo la maestra- vayan con la señora Jackson, yo ayudaré a la señorita Williams- lo decía tranquila, pero algo en su voz me preocupaba.

-No...- de pronto las puertas y ventanas se cerraron con seguro, yo me quedé en shock ¿Cómo lo hizo?- a mi señor le encantará que le lleve a estos dos niños- nos miró a Ian y a mi-

-Ellos son mortales, no tienen que ver en nuestro mundo- dijo la maestra *¿mortales? ¿Nuestro mundo? No entiendo*

-Claro que tienen que ver y ¿mortales?- rió - ni tú te lo crees-

De la nada aparecieron otras tres mujeres (iguales a la chica) y nos atraparon a la señora Jackson, Ian y a mí; gritábamos, pero nadie parecía escuchar. La maestra sacó un cuchillo de no sé donde, al igual que lo hizo la otra mujer y comenzaron a luchar; hasta ese punto yo ya no sabía qué pensar.

La maestra llevaba bien la pelea, pero tropezó y cayó de espalda al piso; la choca aprovechó esto para desarmarla y acorralarla en el piso.

-¡No!- gritó Ian -no la mates-

-¿No?- frunció el ceño la mujer -¿quieres abogar por ella después de lo que te hizo?- puedo decir que él y yo estábamos confundidos.

-Ella no me ha hecho nada-

De repente sucedió algo extraño, sentí como un mareo horrible y la habitación cambió, estábamos parados en un cuarto de hospital, en la cama del centro estaba una joven acostada, que para nuestra sorpresa era la profesora Chase, pero ahí debía tener unos 18 años.

-Annabeth- la señora Jackson (más joven) entró a la habitación con algo cargando en los brazos ¿un bebé?

-Vete Sally, no quiero verlo, llévatelo-

-Tan sólo míralo, te aseguro que cuando lo hagas todo va a cambiar-

-¿Si lo hago me dejarás en paz?- la miró molesta.

La señora Jackson asintió y sonrió, luego se acercó a la cama y le puso al bebé en los brazos, la maestra lo vio por unos segundos.

-Es igual a él...- dijo apretando los dientes -igual a Percy-

-Sé que mi hijo te lastimó...-

-¿Me lastimó?- alzó la voz -me engañó, utilizó y me dejó con un niño que nunca quize ni voy a querer-

-Ya habías decidido...-

-Lo pensé mejor, va a arruinar mi futuro, toda mi vida; odio a este niño tanto como a su padre - se lo devolvió a Sally -llévatelo porque si no lo haces se lo daré a cualquier persona en adopción y nunca más volverás a ver a tu nieto-

-Tú no eras así, te has convertido en un monstruo-

-Tu hijo me convirtió en un monstruo-

-La asistenta social vendrá para que firmes los documentos dándome la custodia de tu hijo; y si te interesa saber lo llamaré Ian- dijo la señora.

Las imágenes se tornaron borrosas y volvimos a estar en el salón. Ian cayó de rodillas y yo a su lado.

-No es como piensas- decía la maestra Chase llorando en el piso -estaba muy dolida y confundida, pero siempre te amé, yo...- ¿la maestra era mamá de Ian? Aquello era de locos.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Ian -no quiero escucharte- la miró furioso.

-Esta mujer...- la señorita Williams puso de rodillas a la profesora -te depreció y abandonó como si fueras basura- pasó el filo del arma por el cuello de la rubia -únicamente porque te pareces a tu padre...el grandioso "Percy Jackson"- dijo aquello con molestia -menudo cerdo...- parecía que recordaba algo y sonrió -el que porsupuesto no está muerto-

Ian miró a su abuela con decepción, a él le habían dicho que sus padres estaban muertos y ahora se venía a enterar que toda la vida le habían mentido.

-No lo entiendo ¿me estoy volviendo loca?- dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta, eso me pasa aveces.

-No niña, no estás loca, esto es magia- me miró -yo soy Circe, habrás oido de mi- señaló a la maestra -esta madre desnaturalizada es hija de Atenea, aunque era de esperarse eso de ella con u a madre como la que tiene- miró a la señora Jackson -Sally Jackson, ex amante de Poseidón; con el que tuvo un hijo, Percy Jackson, padre de nuestro querido Ian- lo miró -por eso eres tan valioso niño, eres legado de Poseidón y Atenea, y por si fuera poco hijo de un dios- la miramos confundidos ¿no qué el hijo de Sally era el papá de Ian? -¿Olvidé decirlo? Percy Jackson fue transformado en dios antes de que fueras concebido, asi que eres hijo de un dios- nadie dijo nada más.

-Y tú...- me miró -hija de Artemisa...-

-Pero...no es posible- dije sin pensar.

-¿Por qué crees que eres tan importante? Eres el resultado de un acto prohibido y el rompimiento de un voto...una aberración- ¿me insultó?

-Será un placer sacrificarlos- se acercó a nosotros amenazante.

-No lo harás- dijo una voz desde la puerta, donde aparecieron la maestra McLean con un cuchillo en la mano; un hombre rubio empuñando una espada y una chica de cabello negro corto, sosteniendo un arco y flecha.

-Esto no se ha acabado- gritó Circe furiosa y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¿Están bien, niños?- la maestra McLean se acercó a nosotros y nos inspeccionó el rostro, aunque ninguno de nosotros parecía reaccionar, estábamos en shock.

-¿Qué hacía Circe aquí?- preguntó el rubio.

-no lo sé, Artemisa no me dio mucha información cuando me envió aquí- dijo la del arco ¿Artemisa mi madre? ¿Cómo?

-Ian...déjame explicarte...- la maestra Chase trató de acercarse a él.

-Vámonos- me dijo Ian y así lo hicimos, sin importar que los demás nos miraran. Fuimos hasta el patio y nos sentamos sobre el pasto, uno al lado del otro.

-Mi madre es una diosa que por siglos no tuvo citas...ahora veo de donde heredé mi tan interesante vida amorosa- dije y reí, lo miré y él también lo hacía.

-Conoces a la maestra más que yo ¿crees en lo que decía?- me preguntó.

-Si tuviera que juzgarla según su comportamiento como mi maestra te aseguro que la crucificaría- dije en broma - pero...a pesar de la escena que vimos del hospital...se nota que se arrepiente mucho de lo que hizo-

-Pensé que la odiabas- dijo él.

-Lo hacía, pero debió ser difícil verse en aquella situación siendo tan joven-

-¿Estas tratando de justificarla?- alzó una ceja.

-Almenos ahora tienes una madre...-

-Lo siento, sólo pensé en mí y no en ti, también debes sentirte mal por lo de tu mamá- tomó mi mano con la suya y sentí algo extraño ¿nervios? ¿Maripositas en el estómago? Talvez.

-No te preocupes, yo ya sabía que mi madre me había abandonado- me encogí de hombros -Mi tía nunca se tomó la molestia de ocultar el hecho de que mis padres no me querían con ellos- sentía que mis lagrimas estaban a punto de hacer su aparición y así lo hicieron.

-No lloremos por quienes no lo merecen- me dijo e hizo algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado, me besó; fue tan lindo y dulce, me derritió hizo que por un momento me olvidara de todo.

Al separarnos no supe que decir así que no dije nada.

-Tenemos que irnos- la chica del arco se acercó a nosotros.

-No te conocemos- dijo Ian.

-Mi nombre es Thalia Grace, amiga de Annabeth y cazadora de Artemisa, así que mi obligación es mantenerlos con vida hasta que lleguemos al Campamento Mestizo.

-¿Campamento mestizo? ¿A qué vamos a ir? ¿Por qué?- pregunté.

-Hay muchas cosas que debemos explicarles- dijo la señora Chase acercándose a nosotros -te ruego que me dejes hablar contigo- miró suplicante a Ian, él me miró y yo sonreí en aprobación; eso no hubiera sido tan raro si minutos antes no nos hubiéramos besado.

Ambos se fueron dejándonos solas a Thalia y a mí. Ella me explicó acerca de los dioses, semidioses, monstruos y todo lo referente al mundo mitológico (aunque yo ya sabía casi todo de lo que ella me dijo) no sólo griego sino también romano, me habló sobre el campamento mestizo y que por mi seguridad debía ir a ese lugar.

-Tendría que decirle a mi tía- dije no muy segura.

-Ella lo sabe...o almenos sabía que en algún momento tendrías que ir-

-¿Mi tía sabe que Artemisa es mi mamá?-

-Claro que sí- lo dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

-Si no tengo otra opción- hice una mueca de desagrado -¿Ian también ira?-

-Probablemente...- me miró cautelosa -si estas pensando en algún amorío con él, olvídalo-

-¿Qué? ¡No!- me sonrojé - sólo somos amigos-

-Más te vale porque a mi señora Artemisa no le haría ninguna gracias que intimes con chicos-

-¿Y con chicas si puedo?- dije en broma.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo seria.

-¿Me va a castigar? ¿No me dejará salir a fiestas?- dije con algo de amargura.

-Es tu madre-

Yo solamente la miré y me quedé callada ¿madre? ¿Alguien a quien nunca había visto? No lo creo. Aunque mandó a una de sus cazadoras a protegerme, eso talvez quería decir que se preocupaba por mi...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, gracias por los comentarios, enserio me hacen sentir mejor :)**

 **Sé que esto es poco, pero tengo que pasar todo lo que he escrito a word y no es que disponga de mucho tiempo todos los día...aunque aprovecharé que todavía no empiezan mis clases XD**

 **Espero que sea interesante y les guste.**

 **...**

Luego de que todos nos reuniéramos otra vez, fuimos en una minivan hacia el dichoso Campamento Mestizo, y cuando llegamos todo se puso más extraño. No soy muy observadora así que sólo vi arboles, tierra, arbusto y gras. Un hombre con barba en una silla de ruedas nos esperaba en la entrada de una casa.

-Hola Quirón- saludó la maestra Chase al hombre.

-Annabeth...- la miró serio; ella bajó la mirada, parecía avergonzada.

-Quirón, algo malo está sucediendo, hoy Circe nos atacó en la escuela donde ellas enseñan, dijo que le servía a alguien- explicó el rubio, que por cierto se llamaba Jasón y resultó ser el esposo de la maestra McLean, hermano de Thalia e hijo de Júpiter (versión romana de Zeus)

-¿Están seguros de que era ella?- preguntó Quirón

-Sí, la recuerdo del viaje al mar de los monstruos, es ella- dijo la maestra Chase.

-Ya pensaremos en algo- miró a Ian -tú debes ser Ian- sonrió -eres la viva imagen de tu padte-

-Eso dicen- sonrió el sin ganas.

-¿Y tú, niña?- me miró el señor.

-Yo...soy...Eve...- no sabía que decir, no yo misma creía que era hija de Artemisa.

-Ella es hija de mo señora Artemisa- dijo Thalia incomoda.

-Entiendo- asintió Quirón y nos miró otra vez -es bueno tenerlos aquí, niños; yo soy Quirón, entrenador de héroes-

Nosotros lo miramos sin creer ¿cómo alguien en silla de ruedas puede entrenar héroes? Luego recordé quién era Quirón en la mitología griega, un centauro que entrenaba héroes; pero acaso sería el mismo y si fuera así ¿qué le pasó a su parte de caballo? ¿Perdió la cola? Ok, eso fue raro.

\- vayamos al comedor, es hora de la cena, luego podremos hablar tranquilamente- lo seguimos.

Fuimos hasta un comedor al aire libre, donde habían largas mesas con chicos, chicas y algunos adultos ocupándolas; cuando pasábamos cerca de ellos nos miraban curiosos.

-Ian, puedes sentarte en aquella mesa- Quirón señaló una en la esquina -es la que le corresponde a tu padre-

-Eve, ven conmigo a esta otra- me dijo Thalia.

-¿Por qué no nos podemos sentar en la misma mesa?- preguntó Ian.

-Porque solo te puedes sentar en la mesa que le corresponde a tu padre divino- le respondió Thalia y me llevó casi arrastrando.

Cuando nos sentamos, un hombre de la mesa principal se levantó de su silla.

-Hola mocosos, ya me conocen y los que no, soy el señor D- nos miró- Quirón me ha puesto al tanto de la llegada de dos nuevos campistas -Jack Jackson...-

-Señor D- le reprendió Quirón.

-Ian Jackson- lo señaló- hijo de Perseus Jackson y Annabeth Chase- luego me señaló - Eve Hunter; hija de Artemisa.

-Hija de Artemisa y se apellida Hunter- dijo alguien y rieron (hunter en español es cazador(a)); yo me sentí avergonzada, pero se me pasó rápido ya que sentí un dolor horrible en el brazo derecho y vi que tenía una flecha atravesándolo. Thalia parecía realmente confundida, todos se pararon de sus asientos mirando alarmados alrededor.

-Hagan algo- gritó Ian junto a mi, que no sé a qué hora llegó a mi lado -está sangrando mucho, vayamos a un hospital-

Yo no me atrevía a moverme o hablar, sólo lloraba y miraba horrorizada a mi brazo y a la sangre que salía de él.

-Nadie se va de aquí- una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos plateados apareció en el otro extremo del comedor, escoltada por varias chicas que usaban chaquetas como las de Thalia y también tenían arcos y flechas.

-Mi señora...¿usted tiró esa flecha?- preguntó Thalia sorprendida.

-Sí, fui yo- me miró fijamente -no admito que personas no deseadas ocupen lugares que no les corresponde- me miró con desprecio.

-Pero es tu hija- dijo Quirón.

-A las únicas que reconozco como mis hijas son a mis cazadoras, nadie más puede sentarse en mi mesa u ocupar mi cabaña- me miró con odio - esta bastarda es únicamente lo peor que pudo pasarme en la vida- ahora ya no sabía si lloraba por el dolor del brazo o por lo que ella estaba diciendo.

-Ya basta- Ian alzó la voz -no tiene porqué hacer esto-

-¿Quién te has creído para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer?- lo miró amenazante.

-¿Quién se ha creído que es usted para lastimarla?- me defendió Ian -¿acaso está loca?-

-¿Te atreves a gritarme e insultarme?- alzó su arco con una flecha apuntándolo.

-No creo que a Percy le agrade que lastimes a su hijo- intervino la maestra Chase mientras caminaba hacia nosotros -y créeme que tampoco voy a dejar que alguien lo toque siquiera- se puso delante de nosotros en pose defensiva hacia la diosa y esta bajó sus armas.

-Prohíbo que esta niña sea nombrada como mi hija, ella no tiene madre- miró a Thalia -te quedas aquí para ver que todo se haga como digo y para vigilar a esta bastarda, si causa problemas la matas- dicho esto desapareció.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, aquí con otro cápitulo**

 **No he publicado antes porque no encontraba mi cable usb XD**

 **Espero que les guste**

 **Algunos campistas me miraban con lastima y otros con curiosidad.**

-Todos vayan a sus cabañas; Will, llévala a la enfermería- indicó Quirón.

Un señor rubio de una de las mesas se acercó a mi -no muevas tu brazo, te llevaré a la enfermería- le obedecí, Ian y la maestra Chase fueron también conmigo y entramos a una cabaña que lucía como un pequeño hospital campestre

-Ian, creo que deberías esperar afuera- le dijo Will.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- me preguntó mi amigo.

No quería quedarme sola, pero tampoco que él me viera así.

-No te preocupes, yo me quedo con ella, entre chicas nos entendemos- dijo la maestra, yo asentí.

-Estaré afuera- me sonrió y se fue.

-No es algo muy grave así que utilizaré lo mismo que los mortales- dijo Will mostrando una jeringa; yo asentí, el dolor en el brazo me estaba matando, me senté en una de las camillas.

Sentí la aguja, después de eso sólo por momentos sentía algo en mi brazo, pero el dolor se había ido.

-Ya está- me dijo la maestra Chase, voltee y vi mi brazo vendado; ya había pasado como media hora.

-Esto te ayudará- Will se acercó a mí - bebe esto- me entregó un recipiente pequeño -es ambrosía, toma un poco para que te sientas mejor- lo cogí- soy Will, hijo de Apolo, gusto de conocerte- me dijo sonriendo y se fue.

Traté de mover mi brazo, pero sentí mucho dolor.

-No lo muevas por ahora, te ayudaré con esto- tomó el recipiente de mi mano, cogió un poco del contenido con una cuchara y la acercó a mi boca, yo la miré frunciendo el ceño.

-No me mires de ese modo, no soy una bruja sin sentimientos, puedo ser amable- sonrió.

-No es eso- dije -es que yo puedo sola- aseguré.

-No seas orgullosa-

-No soy orgullosa- susurré - es solo...-

-Te cuesta pedir o recibir ayuda, lo sé- me sonrió- te conozco más de lo que crees, has sido mi alumna por casi 3 años y siempre supe que había algo especial en ti- la miré incrédula ¿acaso ella hacía todo porque yo era amiga de Ian?

-No hago todo esto para que le hables bien de mi a Ian- ¿acaso leía la mente? Me asusté -cualquiera pensaría que después de ser una completa amargada sólo te trataría bien ahora porque quiero algo- asentí -crees que soy mala, que por eso abandoné a mi hijo-

-No la juzgo por lo de Ian, yo no sé lo que en verdad pasó-

-Te contaré la historia mientras comes-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque quiero que sepas que no siempre se lastima por maldad, a veces hay razones que no podemos comprender- me dijo mirándome fijamente; yo sabía que también lo decía por Artemisa, pero no dije nada. Me acercó la cuchara a la boca y yo tomé, aquello sabía a relleno de pie de limón...mi favorito. **(por alguna razón no recuerdo bien como en la ambrosía)**

Yo asentí y la miré sin decir una sola palabra.

-Percy, el papá de Ian, y yo nos conocimos en este campamento a los 12 años- sonrió -era un idiota, pero así lo amé; fuimos amigos durante mucho tiempo, hasta que a los 16 nos hicimos novios; luego pasamos muchas cosas que fortalecieron nuestra relación- me dió otra cucharada -fuimos a la misma escuela nuestro último año y estábamos muy bien- su mirada se ensombreció -un día me dijo que iría a una misión para los dioses y que nunca más volvería, eso me destrozó como no tienes idea- se veía triste - pero traté de salir adelante, meses después hasta estaba empezando a salir con alguien más, un buen chico- sonrió- se llamaba Harold; no lo amaba como a Percy, pero lo quería- dijo -ahí fue cuando Percy se apareció diciendo que me amaba y extrañaba, yo no pensé demasiado, creí que se quedaría conmigo y esta vez para siempre; estábamos solos en mi casa y bueno...pasó lo que tenía que pasar- dijo incomoda -a la mañana siguiente él se había ido dejándome una nota, ahí decía que no podía volver a verme porque era un dios olímpico- una lagrima cayó por su mejilla -sentí que me había utilizado, que sólo había regresado para divertirse conmigo; lo odié como nunca y cuando supe que estaba embarazada me sentí peor, creí que él lo había hecho a propósito para dejar en claro que yo era suya y que aquel niño me haría recordarlo para siempre, que el me había embarazado para hacerme romper cpn Harold y no rehaga mi vida- lo dijo con algo de ira -Atenea se puso furiosa conmigo, me dijo que ninguna hija suya sería madre soltera de un bastardo descendiente de Poseidón, que había sido una tonta al enamorarme de Percy, que si tenía a mi hijo me quitaría su apoyo - me dió otra cucharada -sentí miedo, quería abortar; pero Sally no me dejó, de algún modo Percy le avisó- sonrió -ella me persuadió para tener a mi bebé; durante el embarazo me di cuenta que amaba a mi hijo, pero siempre he sido muy orgullosa- dijo con voz triste -seguía pensando que Percy me había utilizado, Atenea me quitaría su apoyo; nunca se lo dije a mi padre, pero sabía que se decepcionaría de mi; ni siquiera había terminado la universidad, estaba desesperada-no tenía un trabajo; estaba desesperada-

-¿Sally no te hubiera ayudado?- pregunté.

-Sí, pero mi peor defecto es el orgullo y pensé que sería más humillante ser ayudada por la madre del hombre que se burló de mi- limpió las lagrimas de su rostro con las manos -cuando Sally puso al bebé en mis brazos y lo vi tan parecido a Percy...me nublaron el rencor y el miedo; amaba y amo a mi hijo, pero creí que si me lo quedaba Percy ganaba y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entregárselo a Sally y alejarme de su vida para siempre-

-Te arrepientes-

-Mucho, todos los días pensaba en Ian-

-¿Le has contado esto a él?-

-No...no de ese modo, no quiero que piense mal de Percy-

-Pero él es el tipo malo de la historia, si él no hubiera hecho lo que hizo nada de eso hubiera pasado- dije sin entender.

-Talvez...pero también fue mi culpa, a mi nadie me obligó a nada- dijo -es suficiente con que Ian crea que lo abandoné porque lo odiaba, no quiero que piense que me justifico culpando a su padre y tampoco quiero arruinar la imagen que tiene de él-

-Podría hacerlo, el papá de Ian no merece que tengan una buena imagen de él, fue un cretino- dije molesta -no es justo que sólo usted sea vista como la mala- sentía que quería ahorcar a Percy Jackson; la maestra me miró y sonrió, eso me dejó un poco confundida.

-Se nota que eres descendiente de Némesis, tu padre también estuvo en este campamento-

-¿Mi padre?¿Él es un semidiós?- pregunté estupefacta

-Claro que sí- me sonrió -hijo de Némesis, éramos amigos aquí y hable con él en alguna de las reuniones escolares sobre ti-

-Probablemente para asegurase que no le causo problemas- susurré.

-No, él…- la interrumpí.

-Déjeme lidiar con sólo uno de mis padres a la vez, no quiero hablar de mi papá por ahora- dije tajante -además estábamos hablando del papá de Ian no del mío-

-No le hablaré mal de Percy a mi hijo, es todo- dijo ella seria, la maestra era tan terca como yo -él no necesita más drama en su vida-

-Ni yo, quiero volver a mi casa-

-No puedes, estarías en peligro-

-No me importa, no quiero estar aquí después de lo que pasó-

-Nadie te dirá algo, todos tienen relaciones difíciles con sus padres divinos-

-¿Relaciones difíciles? Artemisa me atravesó el brazo con una flecha y le ordenó a una de sus cazadoras que me mate- dije alterada.

-Los dioses son complicados como padres-

-Entonces no deberían serlo- miré al piso -mejor me voy a casa, almenos mi tía me quiere-

-Ian te quiere- dijo ella y me sonrojé- y yo también lo hago- la miré sin creerle.

-Cuando te conocí creí que eras mi hermana, una hija de Atenea...si no fueras tan insegura podrías lograr muchas cosas- me aseguró.

-¿Yo?- reí sin ganas -lo más seguro es que Thalia me mate-

-Thalia no mataría a alguien que no lo merece, incluso si se lo ordena Artemisa-

Will volvió al campamento con Ian.

-¿Estas mejor?- preguntó Ian.

-Sí- sonreí de lado.

Luego de aquello fuimos a la "casa grande" como la llamaban; allí nos encontramos con Quirón, el señor D y otros más.

-Así que este es el hijo de Percy, creo que no te esforzaste mucho a la hora de hacerlo Annabeth, parece que Percy hizo todo el trabajo, es idéntico a él- dijo un castaño.

-Cállate Travis- le mandó la maestra Chase.

-Talvez quieren despertar a Gea otra vez- dijo la maestra McLean.

-No lo sé, tenemos que averiguar- un señor con cuernos dijo.

-Quizás...- una pelirroja se puso a ojear un libro -esta puede ser- nos miró.

-¿Cuál?- dijeron todos a la vez.

La niña que fue nacida

De la caza y divinidad

Tendrá en su propia sangre

La llave de la libertad

De quienes no volverían

Al mundo de lo inmortal

El príncipe de los mares

A su legado debe apelar

Para poder terminar

Lo que su padre no pudo acabar

Y ambos devuelvan las armas

A los tres grandes del altar

-Está claro, matemos a la niña- dijo el señor D como si nada.

-No tiene que ser necesariamente ella- dijo Quirón.

-¿Ves otra hija de Artemisa?- preguntó sarcástico el señor D. ¿Me querían matar?

-Nadie tiene que morir- intervino la maestra McLean en un tono muy convincente.

-Aquí el único que podría considerarse príncipe de los mares es Ian- dijo alguien.

-¿Percy no terminó?- preguntó Annabeth, aunque parecía hacerlo más para si misma.

-Si él no pudo hacerlo quiere decir que era muy difícil, Percy jamás se daba por vencido- dijo el señor con cuernos, pensativo.

-Lo mejor será que ambos se queden aquí- sugirió Will.

-Almenos hasta que sepamos más, no tenemos por que ponerlos en peligro por una profecía que ni siquiera sabemos si se aplica a ellos- dijo Nico.

-Si eso es todo ya váyanse- dijo el señor D.

 **He tenido problemas para publicar, no sé si fanfic esté mal o yo(probablemente yo, soy nueva en esto de publicar, antes sólo leía)**


End file.
